


Not a Question of Deserving

by neverminetohold



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tron bent down to kiss Sam...</p><p>Disclaimer: Tron Legacy Copyright © Disney Enterprises, Inc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Question of Deserving

Not a Question of Deserving

 

Tron bent down to kiss Sam, deep and sensual. They had come a long way from a chaste press of the lips and had worked through the confusion of what was supposed to happen after that.

 

“I don't deserve you”, the security program muttered, caught between awe and pain. His brow furrowed in deep contemplation, like it so often did.

 

Sam had always thought that Tron was too serious for his own good. The stark smell of ozone still clung to the body pressed close to his, which was plain proof that the program had just come undone.

 

Sam felt proud, and silly for it, that he was the only one allowed to make Tron lose control, who could do so in a way that didn't wake dark memories of orange-red and yellow circuitry. Demons had no place here.

 

He ran a hand lightly along one broad circuit, and watched how it lit up with the touch; Tron shivered.

 

“It's not a matter of 'deserving'”, Sam answered belatedly, stressing the word. He refused to have that conversation again; not now, anyway. He struggled for a moment with himself, and unsure, then said, “You have me.”

 

Something flashed in those gray-blue eyes.

 

Sam could feel the sterile air cool on his sweaty skin and how the electricity of Tron's body seeped into him from everywhere they touched.

 

“I have you,” Tron repeated, sounding amused, but his voice was thick with emotion.

 

The security program knew by now that those words equaled 'I love you'. They had to because they were easier to speak out loud, and easier for him to hear. His grip around Sam tightened, and he leaned down to bring their foreheads together; the motion then turned into a nuzzle.

 

“...yeah?”

 

“You sound... unsure.”

 

_Right. Now the bastard_ is _amused._

 

Tron's lips on his neck were distracting. No one could blame Sam for going with the flow, not with that heat trickling down his spine, that soft prickling on his skin, and those calloused hands gently caressing his sides as if fearing he might break. Sam flushed like a schoolgirl, but at least he had the best reason right there, and it was pressing down against his body.

 

Tron studied the reaction his actions evoked with curiosity. He looked ready to  _ask_ about it.

 

“If you think I'll explain why I'm impersonating a red tomato then you're kidding yourself!” Sam snapped.

 

He grabbed the unresisting program and kissed Tron, hard and deep.

 

Sam still had problems saying the actual words, but that was fine because Tron did not fare any better. They both had patience and were willing to wait for each other. This, what they had, crazy as it was – User together with program, and their fucked up lives – they would make it work.

 

This was all about what they felt and wanted, what they got now, what they clung to, and not about whether they deserved it or not. Simple and complicated. Messed up and just perfect. Just like them.

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you snare-chan for your beta-job on this one!


End file.
